


《午夜心碎俱乐部》

by TAIKOO_04saturn



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAIKOO_04saturn/pseuds/TAIKOO_04saturn
Kudos: 11





	《午夜心碎俱乐部》

1.

听说俱乐部的老板是个外国人。  
开在市中心某一处不起眼的角落里，只有一个可怜兮兮的小门，与霓虹闪烁的闹市区格格不入。

“陪我去嘛！据说是个很神秘的地方，我想去看看嘛，而且据说老板长得很好看！”凑崎纱夏无奈的听着好友在旁边绘声绘色，重点其实是最后一句吧。拗不过她的撒娇只好被拉去充当人数，拜托，她才刚失恋，哪那么容易移情别恋。

入秋的风已经转寒，凑崎和朋友找到这个地方有些费劲。刚下过雨，路上积满落叶，空气湿漉漉的，结果又不小心踩到水坑溅脏了裤子。真是个悲伤的季节啊，凑崎不禁感慨，连人行道都欺负她。

俱乐部的确是个破破旧旧的小门，没有任何装饰，看起来颇有些冷清。门口站着三两个人，烟雾缭绕。  
凑崎本想着直接推门进去，却被面前的人拦住。  
“有会员吗？”  
低沉的声音，凑崎有些惊讶的抬起头，卫衣帽子拉得很低，看不到对方的眼睛，但可以确定是个女孩子。她低下头，看到夹着香烟的修长手指和已经穿开胶了的帆布鞋。凑崎觉得有些性感，居然是正统的口音没有一点关西腔。  
“没有。”她们两个连网吧都没去过的女大学生此刻有些窘迫。什么嘛，害我浪费一条裤子。凑崎撇了撇嘴。

“跟我来吧。”  
帽子被拉下来，露出一双清澈的眼睛，女生把烟在墙上掐掉，笑着看向凑崎，两颗门牙白白亮亮的。像兔子，这是凑崎的第一印象。  
她们被这个神秘人领了进去，向下走过一段细窄的台阶后，迎来了巨大的空庭，是和那扇门完全不同的，极乐世界般的地方。吊顶做的很高，昏暗的光线来源几乎都由墙上的射灯构成，看不清路时凑崎才发觉她没戴隐形眼镜。包厢在二楼的环形走廊外，四周是卡座区，中间是一个巨大的舞池，音乐的节奏震耳欲聋，舞动的人几乎溢满了整个场子，这是独属于夜晚的狂欢。  
凑崎被带到外环的卡座，一路上有不少cos兔女郎和鬼怪的服务生。

“两位美女喝什么？”  
原来是服务生啊，还真没看出来。  
“听说这里很贵啊，我们只是学生，不会喝破产吧..”朋友还没来得及捂她的嘴，凑崎的话已经溜了出来。  
“哈哈，别听她的，她失恋了，乱说的。有什么推荐吗？”  
女孩听到后笑的露出了两颗兔牙，“原来是失恋了，那这样吧，你们今天随便喝，我请客。”

幸福来的过于突然，结合今天一系列的事情，凑崎觉得自己是不是要转运了。  
“你可以免单吗？”  
“当然，其实我是卡座区经理。”女孩神秘兮兮地说。

“周子瑜你个王八蛋！呜呜呜...”林娜琏扶着醉的不省人事的凑崎，像机关枪一样的关西话不断的从她嘴里蹦出来，吵得林娜琏脑仁疼。  
更头疼的是那位朋友居然把凑崎丢给她就跑了。林娜琏无奈的笑了笑，费了九牛二虎之力给凑崎戴上头盔，刚坐到摩托上的人就瘫倒在她的背上。  
“抓紧哦。”  
“周子瑜你个混蛋！！”  
看来是真的很伤心呢，念叨了一晚上了。  
“前朋友啊，这么难过。”林娜琏酸酸的说。

第二天凑崎理所当然的发出一百二十分贝的持续尖叫，几乎快要震裂了方圆五十米的玻璃。躺在高级公寓的大床上，她火速摸了摸衣服，还好还在身上。  
然后她看到穿着宽大卫衣端着早餐进来的林娜琏。  
“醒了，吃点早餐吧。”  
“是你？”  
“你朋友把你丢给我就跑了，只好把你带到家里了。”  
凑崎升起一肚子火，真是交友不慎啊。  
林娜琏坐在她旁边，拿起碟子里的吐司递给凑崎，“你脸怎么了？”凑崎看向林娜琏左脸明显的红色手印。  
“哦，你昨天晚上把我当成了那个...周子瑜，扇的。没事，问题不大。”林娜琏云淡风轻地说着，射向她的眼神却充满寒光。  
“对不起。”凑崎满脸羞红，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“你干了什么好事！”凑崎在教室里抓住妄图逃跑的好友，揪着她的衣领质问道，像个炸毛的小松鼠。  
“诶诶诶你先松手，小林是个好人啦，所以我才放心地把你交给她嘛。”  
“丢死人了，我还打了人家一巴掌。”凑崎欲哭无泪，她对天发誓以后再喝酒就是狗，“可是你为什么叫她小林？”  
“嘻嘻，昨天帮你们互留了联系方式，她叫林娜琏，还欢迎我们下次再去玩呢。”  
凑崎恨不得两眼一摸黑，防火防盗防闺蜜这话还真没错。  
“怎么好像你还亏了一样，小林又好看又温柔，你懂的～”  
“我懂..你妹啊！”  
“你不懂你脸红什么？”  
“......”

2.

凑崎看着和林娜琏空白的对话框，挠挠头把手机塞在枕头底下。是该好好道个歉吧，怪不好意思的，凑崎悲伤的想着，在床上翻来覆去。手机忽然就来了提醒，是林娜琏。  
“来玩吗，今晚我当班。”  
凑崎一个打挺起身，坐在化妆台前。从小妈妈就教育她机会来了就要抓住，刚好，择日不如撞日。

林娜琏还是在门口等她，今天只有她一个人站在那，深夜里看起来有些单薄。她看不清林娜琏的脸，手边烟草的火芯却格外明亮，这人烟瘾怎么这么大。  
凑崎没想到林娜琏穿的正式，收身的西服熨的妥帖，她戴着半截面具，看起来像是混迹在贵族里的吸血鬼少爷。  
她看到凑崎，朝她笑了笑，脸还没好吗，凑崎盯着那个面具，歉意四面八方的涌来。林娜琏顺手牵过凑崎的手，她的手干干的，很温暖，凑崎惊异于自己的手居然完全可以被林娜琏握着。  
“抓紧我，他们就不会来骚扰你了，女孩子一个人在这种地方要注意安全。”

她们坐在离舞池很近的卡座里，林娜琏贴心的只点了饮料。凑崎环顾四周，今天没有了闹腾的舞曲，却放起了极其温柔的抒情歌，安静了许多。服务生们也穿的得体，端着托盘和高脚杯里的香槟，像是上流社会的晚宴一般优雅。

“凑崎小姐，有幸请你跳支舞吗？”林娜琏微微弯下腰朝她伸出手，像是灰姑娘里深情款款的王子。这个地方难道是什么魔法世界吗，她该不会误坐了什么南瓜马车吧，凑崎觉得有些不可思议。  
“为什么...”  
“你说他们吗？今天是周五，周五的主题是优雅之夜。”林娜琏轻轻地牵起她，“欢迎来到午夜心碎俱乐部。”

林娜琏搂着她的腰，带着她在舞池里缓缓摇摆。周围都是穿着黑西装晚礼服的男女，凑崎突然庆幸今天出门前挑了件黑色的小裙子。  
忽然音乐一变，凑崎晃了神。

“是谁点的歌啊。”  
“我点的，怎么了？”  
“没有，我很喜欢。”  
好巧不巧，她曾经的确很喜欢这首歌，准确的来说是周子瑜很喜欢，她一直觉得这首歌有种说不出的悲伤。“纯白的夜晚，驶向远方火车的剪影，丢下我们，悄无声息的远去。”凑崎垂下眼睑，脑海里满是周子瑜和别人离开的背影。

“你知道这间俱乐部为什么要叫午夜心碎俱乐部吗？”林娜琏的话打破了凑崎的回忆。  
“因为是专门提供给像你这样心碎的人，这里有魔法哦，来过的人都会很快走出失恋的阴影。”  
“骗人。”凑崎怎么没感觉到魔法呢。  
“那你不得不承认来到这之后心情好多了吧。”  
“勉勉强强吧。”凑崎吐了吐舌头。  
林娜琏得意的笑着，眼里灌满温柔。

一段日子凑崎变成了那间俱乐部的常客，林娜琏也经常会出现在她的大学门口，载着凑崎去便利店里吃她最爱吃的关东煮。由于林娜琏总给她免单，凑崎心里还是有些过意不去，于是她决定割肾请林娜琏吃刺身。  
可她狼吞虎咽时林娜琏却迟迟不下筷子，凑崎才知道她是外国人，吃不惯。林娜琏笑着让她多吃点，最后还是悄悄结了账。  
凑崎摸着鼓鼓的肚子，一边抱怨一边说着下次还是去吃关东煮好了。林娜琏说好啊，于是整个冬天她们就成为了便利店的常客，挤在被水汽朦胧的窗前画画变成了那段时间她们最快乐的事。

3.

好冷好冷，凑崎下了晚课到酒吧，点了杯热橙汁。她搓了搓发红的手，没有提前告诉林娜琏要来，她记得她今天轮班，想给林娜琏一个惊喜。  
也许是因为天冷，今天的客人格外多。林娜琏很远就看到一个人坐在那里的凑崎，走过去的步伐不自觉地快了些。离她几米远时却看到有个男人上前搭讪，坐在另一侧的男人趁凑崎转过头时朝她杯子里倒了什么东西。  
林娜琏有些怒意的皱起了眉。

凑崎等了许久还不见人，是她记错时间了吗？她拉过服务生询问却得知林娜琏有事出去了，不知去向。  
凑崎有些失落，她走出俱乐部，竟不知该回家还是去学校，寒风吹得刺骨，她一时有点失去方向感。纠结了一小会儿还是踏上了回宿舍的路。可有一段的路灯居然坏了，街上黑漆漆的，凑崎咬咬牙，拽紧书包带子快步走着。

旁边是即将拆掉的老房子，被雨水冲刷的散发着潮气和霉味。由于太久没有住人，总是透露着一股诡异的寂静感。卷闸门开着一个小缝，里面发出些微光，凑崎停下脚步，她听到里面有人在讲话，却没想到是林娜琏的声音。  
“敢在我的地盘上动人，我看你是不想活了。”林娜琏的语气冷到冰点，地上的人被打的半死，半躺在长满青苔的墙边。她一脚踩在男人的脸上，丝毫不顾及鞋底沾满鲜血。旁边是手电筒照亮的被架起的另一个奄奄一息的人。  
“我最讨厌有人在我眼皮底下搞小动作。”林娜琏狠狠的说，“那个女孩你碰不得。”

回到家后的凑崎躺在床上，林娜琏说的话，是指她吗？她仔细回忆着，是有莫名其妙的人来搭讪，之后就有服务生把她的橙汁撤掉了，还给她换了杯新的。当时觉得奇怪，原来是被下药了吗，她有些后怕。可自始至终她都没有见到林娜琏啊。  
她从未听过林娜琏那样冷酷的语气。是在默默保护她吗，凑崎不敢想，她觉得心像是被泡在热巧克力里一样甜。

自从上次之后林娜琏很久没有联系她了。多少天了，一周啊。凑崎感觉时间线仿佛被无限拉长一样，日子因为没有林娜琏而变得乏味。她无聊的翻着聊天记录，忽然就看到最下面的周子瑜的对话框。原来还留着，凑崎向左划，最终点了删除。  
过去的，就让它过去吧。  
她的心好像渐渐有了新的方向。

林娜琏苦恼了一周，电视上显示着game over的字样，她放下手柄，叹了口气。  
没想到那天见到凑崎居然是最后一面。她也不知道哪里来的那么强烈的怒气和保护欲，如果不是她碰巧看到，如果那两个男人真的碰了凑崎，林娜琏闭上眼睛，她不敢想。  
可林娜琏却没有主动再联系她。她突然有些害怕见到凑崎，好像一旦心意确定下来，人就会变得胆小和逃避。

“啧啧，有了喜欢的人就是不一样，还会打人了。”平井贱兮兮的笑着。  
“我叫你们俩来是给我出主意的，不是说风凉话的。”  
“你就直接和她说嘛，关键不是方式，是心意。”平井搂着旁边的名井南指点道，就差把你学学我是怎么做的几个大字写脸上了。林娜琏翻了个白眼，也是，她这朋友没啥脑子，除了吃就是举铁，典型实干家。

“周五晚上有空吗，来俱乐部吧。”  
林娜琏发出邀请，捏着手机的手有些紧张。  
窗外是瓢泼大雨，在这座城的冬天实属有些罕见。林娜琏俯瞰着整个城市，浓郁的雾气几乎要将街道淹没。水汽凝结在玻璃上，她忽然就想去吃那家热乎乎的关东煮。  
“好啊。”她看了一眼响起的手机。

凑崎又推开了那扇熟悉的门。从第一次到现在她快要记不清来过多少次了。这扇门就像是她这一个冬天的任意门一样，里面不仅有整个魔法世界，还有林娜琏。  
可今天门里却是空空的，只有林娜琏一个人坐在钢琴边。她穿着那身好看的西装，戴着半截面具。空荡荡的大厅只有凑崎鞋跟的回音，她才发觉这个地方原来这么大。  
“怎么没有人？”  
“提前打烊，我把他们全都赶走了。今天是优雅之夜，我希望只有我们两个人。”林娜琏感觉心痒痒的，像个纯情的小男生一样，讲话因为热切的心情而有些语无伦次。  
“原来你就是老板啊。”凑崎猜的八九不离十，她为她出头，替她一直免单，今天还能清场。她不傻，她只是很感动能有个人居然会对她这么好，林娜琏一直以自己的方式让她开心起来。

“纱夏，和我在一起吧，做我的女朋友。”林娜琏不知从哪变出一支玫瑰，她感觉声音在颤抖，憋了许久的心里话终于讲出来，让她浑身舒畅。  
凑崎笑的灿烂，眼泪夺眶而出，林娜琏觉得那是世界上最美的钻石。她紧紧的抱着凑崎，吻向少女的嘴唇。

凑崎又想起那首歌  
“我们都明了，魔法终将解开。”

番外  
4.

林娜琏把凑崎带到她的公寓里，她们在各个地方接吻，被压在门边，倒在沙发上，滚进床里。林娜琏身上有着玫瑰和朗姆酒的味道，凑崎觉得她明明没喝酒，却快要醉倒在林娜琏的温柔里。窗外还是沙沙的雨声，林娜琏在想今年的雨水是不是太多了点。  
凑崎看到林娜琏边解着衬衫扣子，边亲吻她的小腹。她有些紧张，她没和女生上过床，但想起林娜琏夹着烟的手指，指节长到让她脸红心跳。  
林娜琏在她的侧颈啃咬着，抓着她的双手举过头顶，和她十指紧扣，  
“怕吗？”她在她耳边低语，声音像是第一次听到时那样性感。

林娜琏的手指真的过分修长了。游走在四处点火，凑崎的脚踝很细，她一只手就可以轻松握住，一路向上，直到指腹轻轻按压在那里，凑崎甚至能感受到有硬邦邦的茧。然后她的手指进入她的身体，刚开始凑崎疼出了眼泪，她摸到林娜琏的胳膊，有肌肉，又向上攀到她的肩膀。

疼痛过后，便是海浪般的快感。氤氲的房间里，她们在汗水和喘息声中融合。一轮又一轮，凑崎才明白林娜琏哪是兔子啊，明明就是只饿急了的狼。

等到她在林娜琏怀里醒来时已经下午了。  
她枕着林娜琏的胳膊，抬头看到她脖子上星星点点的紫红色。

“改个名字吧，别叫心碎俱乐部了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“听着怪难受的。”  
“那改成什么？”  
“叫邂逅吧，什么的，浪漫点的那种。”

林娜琏把腿架在凑崎的身上，将她圈了个满怀，声音哑哑的，  
“好，都听你的，老板。”

以后每个冬天也一起过吧。


End file.
